This invention relates to guided missiles, and, more particularly, to a launching apparatus for umbilical-guided missiles that reduces the likelihood of interference between the umbilicals of previously launched missles and those of subsequently launched missiles.
Missiles can be guided by a variety of techniques during flight. Some are self-guided by radar or infrared seekers. Others are guided from a stationary control location through an umbilical that trails from the rear of the missile during flight. Control information and signals are sent between the control location and the missile during flight. Wire guided missiles, wherein the umbilical is a metallic wire through which electrical signals are transmitted, have been known and used for some time. Optical fiber guided missiles, wherein the umbilical is an optical glass fiber through which light impulses are transmitted, are becoming of more interest at this time.
In one concept of the packaging of such umbilical-guided missiles, the missile with folded fins and control surfaces is contained within a launched tube prior to launch. The free end of the umbilical extends out the back of the missile, through the back end of the launch tube, and to the control location. The front end of the missile within the tube points toward a launch end of the tube which is sealed with a protective membrane that is perforated as the missile is launched. As the missile leaves the launch end when fired, the umbilical trails out the launch end of the tube.
It has been proposed to arrange a number of the launch tubes in an array that in turn is mounted on a carrier, giving increased firepower and also permitting economies in scale in the controller electronics. However, as an individual missile is launched from the array, the missile may become entangled with the umbilicals of previously launched missiles, resulting in damage to the umbilicals or the newly launched missile. Also, the exhaust plume of the newly launched missile may damage the umbilicals of the previously launched missiles. Since the previously launched missiles are controlled by signals sent through their umbilicals, damage to the umbilicals may result in the failure of the missile to be properly controlled, and consequently failure to accomplish its mission.
There is a need for an approach to reduce the possibility of damage to the umbilicals of previously launched missiles by a newly launched missile, or damage to the newly launched missile by the umbilicals of the previously launched missiles. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.